


Никто не верит в приметы

by allla5960



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV), Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алекс Руссо встречает Сабрину на одном из шабашей. То есть, конечно, это день рождение тетушки Кристы, но, давайте признаем, это — шабаш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не верит в приметы

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон обоих сериалов.   
> ООСшный фемслэш, намеки на инцест, но их можно и за джен принять.

Алекс Руссо встречает Сабрину на одном из шабашей. То есть, конечно, это день рождение тетушки Кристы, но, давайте признаем, это — шабаш. 

— Тут ужасное освещение, — морщит носик Руссо, но покорно садится рядом с Сабриной, как гласит карточка на тарелке. Витиеватые буквы серебрятся, и Алекс уверена, что ничья рука не выводила имен на плотном картоне — излишне плебейское занятие для ведьм. 

— Зато нам дали лучший столик, — несколько натянуто сообщает Сабрина, которая, видимо, с гораздо большим удовольствием критиковала мероприятие вместе с Алекс, но Руссо успела занять эту роль быстрее, а треклятые правила этикета никто не отменял. 

— Наверно, им нас жаль, — язвит, ухмыляясь, Алекс. 

Руссо почти двадцать пять, и мама не заставляет ее ходить по таким сборищам, но раз в год появиться считает нужным даже безалаберная Алекс. Не то чтобы ей это приносит какое-то удовольствие, хотя иногда бывает действительно приятно почувствовать столько сильных энергетик колдовства. 

— Я больше свадьбы люблю, — помолчав, отзывается Сабрина. 

У нее в руках треугольный, совершенно неудобный (уж Алекс-то знает) бокал для мартини с оливкой на дне. На вид Сабрине лет восемнадцать, но Руссо почему-то уверена, что та приблизительно ее возраста. Алекс до зуда на кончике языка хочется спросить об этом, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте, но она сдерживается, закусив щеку изнутри. 

— А я нелюблю, — возражает Алекс и, глотнув кислого шампанского из обычного, не треугольного бокала, добавляет: — Букет этот дурацкий ловить. Вроде ведьмы, а верят в такую чепуху. Да хоть вагиной его лови, ни черта ты не выйдешь замуж. 

— Так ты не замужем? — Сабрина выуживает вместе с оливкой со дна бокала нужную информацию из потока ненависти Алекс. 

— Не горю желанием, — несколько высокомерно отвечает Руссо. Она и правда так думает — Алекс хватает внимания мужчин, но останавливаться на одном считает несусветной глупостью. 

— Харви, мой бывший муж, был очень мил, — склоняет голову Сабрина, слизывая нежно-сливовую помаду. 

— А сейчас? — старается скрыть интерес Алекс. Получается у нее плохо, но Сабрина не ставит ее в неловкое положение. 

— Ты же знаешь, как опасна жизнь ведьмы, — пожимает плечами Сабрина и в ее голосе скользит искренняя грусть. — Ну, и с ведьмами жить не так уж и безопасно. 

— Понимаю, — тянет Алекс, на деле совершенно не понимая. 

— Сабрина Спеллман, — качает в ее сторону бокалом Сабрина. 

— Алекс Руссо, — с тихим звоном касает своим бокалом ее Алекс. — Будет неплохо, думаешь? 

Сабрине Спеллман нравится улыбка Алекс. 

___

 

День рожденье тетушки Кристы плавно перетекает куда-то в Прагу. Или в Люксембург, но Алекс на это наплевать. Она немного пьяно улыбается и телепортируется двойным щелчком в бар. Сабрина держит ее под руку, позволяя перенести и себя. Они обе недостаточно пьяны для глупостей, но обеим нравится игра «Чикаго Буллз» и бармен, который наливает выпивку за свой счет. 

— Это гораздо лучше пражских ресторанов, — улыбается Сабрина, неумело отпивая из темно-коричневой бутылки с пивом. 

Алекс поднимает ее на смех за неумение пить — она-то перепробовала весь алкоголь, когда вырвалась из-под семейной опеки. 

— Почему ты этим гордишься? — спрашивает ее Спеллман, но Руссо лишь кривится и ничего не отвечает на вопрос. 

«Чикаго Буллз» побеждают; Алекс выпивает в два раза больше Сабрины и тащит ее в торговый центр. Остается пять минут до его закрытия и их не хотят впускать, но Руссо небрежно машет рукой, выставляя костлявое запястье. 

— Мне лотерейный билет, — говорит Алекс, и Сабрина усмехается краешком губ. 

— Шарф с витрины, — мелодично произносит Спеллман и улыбается недовольному продавцу. Парень сразу же проявляет интерес к покупательнице, и Алекс, заметив это, обвивает шею Сабрины сзади, звучно целуя в висок. 

— Она моя, лузер, — строит смешную мордочку Руссо и прижимает ко лбу руку с пальцами, показывающими «L». 

Сабрина смеется негромко, словно давно этого не делала, и хватает Алекс за руку, обнимая в ответ. Она целует ее в щеку, оставляя совсем немного нежно-сливовой помады на щеке Руссо. И забирает голубой шарф со стеклянного прилавка, расплатившись золотой подставкой под мелочь, которая живо становится таковой после щелчка пальцев. 

Алекс и Сабрина не особо задумываются о том, что позже совет, наверняка, узнает об их баловстве и возможно даже накажет. 

— Мы ведьмы, мы не можем быть паиньками, — горячо шепчет ей в губы Алекс, сжимая руки на волосах Сабрины. 

Спеллман не хочет говорить о Харви, рассказывать о говорящем коте, сетовать на отсутствие популярности даже во взрослой жизни. Она цепляется за Алекс в своем поистине элегантном платье с шарфом, замотанным вокруг шеи, и мешающимся пальто в руках. Они должно быть выглядят, как две пьяные клубные девицы, но Сабрине слишком весело с шебутной Алекс, а той и вовсе плевать на чужое мнение. 

— Ты знаешь, мне брат сказал на днях, что я больше ему не сестра, — задумчиво говорит Алекс, грея руки о пластиковый стакан Стар Бакса, в котором они заходят по пути. По какому именно пути никто не уточняет — это не имеет значения. 

Волна смеха как-то разом сходит на «нет», когда они заходят в кофейню. Они почему-то пропускают предыдущую, и заходят именно в эту. 

— У меня муж умер, — невпопад делится Сабрина, хотя это ясно стало Алекс ещё на том самом шабаше, который день рожденья. 

— Я не явилась на его свадьбу. Предпочла зажечь в Мексике с текилой, — цокает языком Руссо, отпивая слишком горячий кофе. 

— Дура, — комментирует Спеллман, чувствуя некий нелепый стыд за грубость. 

— У него невеста страшная, — вроде как оправдывается Алекс. 

Сабрина ей не верит, но кивает. 

___

 

Они целуются в кинотеатре в пять утра на самом первом сеансе, и Сабрине не хочется думать, что это неправильно. 

— Мы живем в толерантной стране, — заявляет Алекс, задирая юбку. 

У нее глаза горят исследовательским интересом — Сабрина видит, что у нее это впервые. У Спеллман был только Харви и парочка парней без имен; после рассказов Алекс она выглядит, как монашка. 

— Это сумасшествие, — Сабрина облизывает уже совершенно «голые» губы. Она молодая вдова тире ведьма, не ей целоваться с другими ведьмами в кинотеатрах. 

— В средних веках ведьмы устраивали оргии, где трахались друг с другом и убивали девственниц, — иронично округляет глаза Руссо, а Сабрине почему-то хочется спросить одинаковые ли у Алекс с братом глаза. 

Руссо целуется длинно, медленно, немного знакомо, и, в конце концов, дергает за волосы, приземляясь всем весом на колени. 

— Откуда знаешь про средние века, — между поцелуями спрашивает Спеллман, отмечая блеск света сменяющихся кадров на полотне экране в темных волосах Алекс. 

— В истории я была лучше братца, — вытягивает губы трубочкой Руссо. 

Сабрине хочется познакомиться с Джастином именно в то мгновение, когда Алекс произносит его имя в ее волосы. В их разговорах слишком много Джастина, а под руками слишком мало его же.


End file.
